Ordinário Contingente
by annepast
Summary: [Fantastic Beasts] JACOB KOWALSKI x QUEENIE GOLDSTEIN Escrita antes de Os Crimes de Grindelwald. Era contigente, uma circunstância que ocorre de maneira imprevisível e indeterminada, quando confrontada com os eventos tradicionais.
1. - O Ordinário

O ORDINÁRIO

 _Eu sou um homem invisível._

Todas as tardes ela atravessa a porta giratória da padaria, precisamente às cinco e quarenta e três, todas as tardes, sem falta, até nos domingos, com seu gentil sorriso, pronto para me desarmar. São sempre dois Billywigs de mirtilo e uma taça de chá de gengibre e flor de laranjeira para acompanhar, "e um guardanapo, por favor". Primeiro devora com certa vivacidade os docinhos azuis, depois delicia-se com a bebida fumegante, lentamente, enquanto lê um jornal, que compra todas as tarde, dois minutos antes de entrar na padaria. Senta-se sempre de costas para a vitrine, à segunda mesa, aquela no meio da sala com as duas cadeiras douradas e almofadas roxas, diferentemente dos comuns clientes, que acabam por comprar os pãezinhos de abóbora e correr para as ruas de Nova Iorque com a sólita pressa. Veste-se diferente também, diferentemente dos comum clientes. Leva sempre consigo um casaco ligeiro pendurado no braço e, no ombro, uma pequena maleta, decorada com flores, e os vestidos muito elegantes, azul cerúleo, rosa antigo, roxo púrpura, amarelo açafrão, verde menta. E uma bengala, curiosamente, em que nunca se apóia, só a carrega e a mantém ao seu lado, uma pérola azulada na ponta.

Ao seu horário, chega, sorri e senta-se à segunda mesa. Abre o jornal, apóia a bengala, o casaco e a maleta nas costas da cadeira da direita. Cruza a perna esquerda sobre a outra, sorri novamente, começa a ler a primeira manchete. Assim que termina a primeira página, acena com o queixo para mim, enquanto me mantenho atrás da bancada dos pastéis, ansioso, à espera de seu pedido. Aceno de volta e entrego-lhe os dois Billywigs, o bule de água fervente e a infusão, com um pedaço de dois centímetros de gengibre, "e um guardanapo, por favor", ela sempre me pede e eu faço questão de esquecê-lo toda tarde. Ela sorri novamente, ajeita uma porção encaracolada do cabelo loiro atrás da orelha, com pura nonchalance e morde um dos docinhos. Pergunto-lhe se é tudo o que deseja, ela sorri, como sempre, limpa o canto da boca no guardanapo que acabei de pousar na mesa e agradece, com os lábios cheios de açúcar azul, "é tudo por enquanto, obrigada".

Retorno ao meu posto, entrego alguns pedidos, sem euforia, vou para as costas da loja, tirar da geladeira uma bandeja fresca de Bowtruckles de chocolate. E os minutos estão quase a acabar. Ela termina o chá e soa a campainha no balcão, para me chamar a atenção. Venho sorrindo, me desculpando pelo descaso, com os troncos nas mãos, prontos para irem para a exposição, "não se preocupe, não tenho pressa, até comeria um desses ovinhos de Ashwinder, se já não estivesse deliciada com os Billywigs". Com outro guardanapo florido ofereço-lhe dois ovinhos de noz-pecã, para levar consigo pelo caminho e ela agradece imensamente, guardando-os no bolso do vestido, sorrindo, curvando-se e corando ligeiramente. São dois dólares e cinquenta e cinco e ela me entrega uma nota de cinco dólares, recebe as moedas de troco, deixa um dólar no pequeno prato de porcelana e se vai, "obrigada, tenha uma boa noite". Ela vira-se devagar, caminha até a porta de vidro da entrada, encaixa as mãos nas luvas de couro que tirou antes de comprar o jornal, acena levemente com a mão esquerda e, em vinte e um passos, deixa a padaria, ainda com os lábios açucarados.

Ela atravessa a rua rapidamente, olhando para ambos os lados, depois das carruagens velozes de Nova Iorque, na direção da floricultura. Caminha delicadamente na direção oposta da que veio, vestindo o casaco sobre os ombros, sem fechar os botões, sem reparar muito no que acontece ao seu redor pela calçada cinzenta. Em três minutos desaparece da minha vista, tomando a primeira direita depois da floricultura, agarrada à maleta e à bengala perolada, os saltos delicados sem nunca afundarem no pavimento irregular, o chapéu florido sem se afetar minimamente pelo vento de outono.

 _E eu continuo um homem invisível._


	2. - O Contingente

Contingente

 _Era assim, mas não era._

Só gostaria de ir para casa nesse momento. Embora ver seu sorriso todas as tardes fosse um alívio da realidade, este hábito estava consumindo minha sanidade, dia após dia, doce após doce, a cada gole de chá, a cada lembrança do passado. Não era culpa de ninguém, Jacob nasceu Non-Magi, era inviável manter suas lembranças após o acidente de Newt no MACUSA, mas vê-lo ali, à minha espera, partia os últimos fragmentos do meu, agora, pequeno coração. Seria também pouco responsável mantê-lo ao meu lado, quando o nosso mundo colapsava lentamente no maior caos. Mas tornava-se também cada vez mais difícil não sorrir naturalmente.

Ao deixar o Departamento de Permissão Para o Uso de Varinhas, passei pela banca de jornal, como era hábito, antes de entrar na padaria, sorrir e pedir os costumeiros docinhos azuis. Era inegável que ele ainda mantinha recordações dos animais da maleta, todos os produtos da loja eram uma referências a esses sonhos seus, que por um acaso, por uma fração de segundos, foi a nossa história juntos, contra um mundo inteiro. A infusão também ajudava a deglutir todo o açúcar, a manter a rotina, a manter um olhar sobre Jacob, ter certeza que ele estava bem, manter sua mente ocupada, por assim dizer.

Provavelmente eu seria só mais uma cliente para ele, no meio de Nova Iorque inteira. Passei meses observando Non-Magis antes de realmente começar a visitar a padaria. A maioria deles levava consigo casacos e guarda-chuvas, que na maior parte das vezes não usavam, além de um jornal embaixo do cotovelo. Era usual que frequentassem as mesmas lojas, aos mesmos horários, com o mesmo pedido todos os dias, com um esquema de cores planejado, seguindo pelo mesmo caminho. Pareciam sorrir sempre, sem grandes motivos, agradecer e se curvar ligeiramente em sinal de respeito, corar, além dos mesmos diálogos, todas as vezes, olá, por favor, obrigada. E Jacob parecia gostar disso.

E talvez eu também tivesse aprendido a gostar desse hábito. Era agradável saber prever a meia hora que passaria ali, todas as tardes. Era muito agradável vê-lo sorrir e me deixar levar por esse fluxo de ordem e regularidade. Jacob tornava-se lentamente uma pequena obsessão quotidiana. Era, na realidade, o único momento em que eu conseguia me permitir ser quem realmente era. Era inebriante, a sua companhia, embora extremamente sutil, ele provavelmente não me notaria de qualquer forma, não era o tipo de pessoa que se prende aos detalhes. Era exatamente essa a ideia, passar despercebida por seu dia-a-dia, mais uma em sua rotina, só para ter certeza que estava bem.

E assim correu mais um dia. Ao deixar a padaria, ortodoxamente em direção à floricultura, vesti o casaco, escorreguei minhas mãos dentro das luvas, prendi o chapéu na cabeça, enfrentei o vento de Outubro que começava a ser frio, ignorei o pavimento irregular da calçada e o desviar das pessoas que caminhavam apressadas. Virei à direita, como tinha que ser, para não ser notada. Desaparatei para meu apartamento imediatamente em seguida.

Ou pelo menos pensei ter desaparatado. Na realidade nada tinha acontecido, continuava parada na rua menos afolada, à direita da avenida principal. Ainda rodeada por vestidos longos e cães, carros barulhentos, coisas estranhas que os Non-Magi mantinham e faziam. Tentei repetir o aceno da varinha, tentei desaparecer novamente, e nada aconteceu. Repeti o floreio da varinha mais algumas vezes, as pessoas começavam a olhar curiosamente para mim. Não era possível que minha varinha tivesse sido danificada, é sempre tida comigo, bem aparada dos encontrões, dos poluentes, de toda a toxicidade da cidade. E então o céu tornou-se negro como nunca tinha visto antes. Retornei correndo para a padaria.

 _Assim sendo, não era assim, mas o era, na realidade._


End file.
